Much Too Young
by moosegirl13
Summary: IYxFB. Sometimes the hardest thing to do is learning to love oneself. Meet Kagome. A transfer student with terrible secrets. Will she find closure with the Sohma's? How does she know the Mabudachi Trio? Pairing: Haru and Kagome!
1. Chapter 1

Authors note: This will be a Fruits Basket and InuYasha crossover. Please take into consideration that what you are about to read does acutely happen. This is a topic that shouldn't be laughed at or ignored. It's very serious, and for most who have suffered, it's a very difficult subject to discuss. Please be mature when reading this story and understand how hard it is to write this.

Warning: Angst, discussion of rape, vulgar language, violence, self-injury, physical and mental abuse. If you have a problem with any of the above do not read this story. I will not accept any flames nor will I accept any crude comments about 'why you think this is…' You have read the warning (hopefully. And if not it's your own fault) and if you decided to read this story, then I am not reliable for any offense you may have. You have been warned!

This is dedicated to all of those who have/or are going through any kind of abuse. Most of us can only fathom what it is like, and for those, like myself, who have been or are still going through this living nightmare and need help or just need to talk there is always some kind of place you can go to. I will be posting several web addresses on my profile for any who may wish to use them. Also if anyone wants to just talk to me my IM will also be on my profile (wow, that sounded really gushy and corny).

"Text" -Speaking

'Text' -Thoughts

Much Too Young

By: moosegirl13

_Everywhere I look around I see how everything ought to be  
Every time I see myself there's always something wrong with me Linkin Park "Part of Me"_

**One**

Bony fingertips touched the smooth glass of the window as blue eyes stared out at the white blanket that covered the cold, hard ground of the world outside her room. Snowflakes floated alongside the window creating a type of wintry fairyland. Children played across the street in their front yard as their parents chatted together, but at the same time had a watchful eye on their children. Her bedroom lights cast off the window causing her face to reflect off of it. Those blue eyes of hers showed with a type of sorrow that one could never escape, jealousy, and a longing to be free of her torment and roam wherever she may wish. She looked once more at the carefree children who were now playing some kind of tag. She remembered what it was like to be carefree, to not have to worry about what she would eat for dinner or if _he_was going to come.

Drawing the string, she slowly let the blinds descend to their resting place. A lone tear slid down her cheek just as the front door to the house slammed open. Angry footsteps could be heard coming up the stairs. With eyes wide open and her breathing labored, she quickly and as quietly as possible climbed onto her bed and under the warm covers that seemed to welcome her with open arms. The footsteps stopped at the door of her room and she struggled not to whimper as fear overtook her. The doorknob rattled a bit before she and the person outside her door realized that it was locked. Heaving a sigh of relief as the person on the other side moved away, she snuggled further into the purple cotton sheets and white bedcover. Reaching over to her nightstand, she turned off the lights and succumbed to a nightmare filled sleep.

----------Dream Sequence----------

"You stupid little brat! You're a mistake that was brought upon this earth to make all of our lives hell."

"Daddy, no! I promise I'll be good. I promise!"

"Too late for that you little shit. You know the consequences of disobeying me. Now you'll be punished!"

A resonating _slap _was heard through out the house, followed be thump of a heavy object falling to the ground. The little girl, no older than six, lay limp on the family's pristine white carpet. The last thing she saw before she welcomed the dark abyss was the angry dark brown eyes of her father as he descended on her.

----------End----------

Kagome woke up in a cold sweat, her body shaking uncontrollably. If her mother hadn't come home from work early that night, then she would have been… Looking at the clock on the wall she realized that it was time to get up and get ready for school. Climbing out of her warm bed, Kagome took a shower and put on worn old blue jeans that were faded in some spots, and a long-sleeve red shirt. Brushing her hair to the side of her head to cover up any burses that still might be visible, Kagome quietly headed down stairs.

Reaching the entryway, she slipped on her gray hoddie, and then put her worn jean jacket on over that. Putting on her tennis shoes and slinging her black book bag over her shoulder, Kagome opened the front door and walked outside into the snow.

"Damn it! I'm already late." Gaining a boost of energy, Kagome sprinted toward her new high school (I don't know the name). Opening the doors to the school, she couldn't help but shudder in delight as warm air hit her in the face. Walking fast toward the office, Kagome noticed there was yelling coming from one of the classrooms. 'Okay… weird,' she thought silently to herself. Sighing, she looked at the woman behind the counter who was busy scribbling something down.

"Excuse me, miss. I'm new here and I need my schedule. Also, I need my uniform." The woman looked at the annoyed teen who was currently tapping her foot impatiently on the tiled floor.

"Name?" the woman asked in a dull drawl. She looked middle-aged as her dark brown hair was showing a couple gray streaks in it. Her green eyes showed with a hidden emotion. To Kagome it seemed that the woman didn't like her job much.

"Kagome A. Higurashi. I'm second year (**1**)."

Nodding, the woman started typing something into the computer next to her. When she was finished she handed Kagome her schedule. "I'm sorry to say that at this moment we don't have anymore girl's uniforms. Will it be alright with you, Higurashi-san, if you wear a boy's uniform?"

At that moment Kagome couldn't possibly thank her lucky stars enough. She hated wearing skirts, well the short ones at least, and since she was going to wear a guy's uniform it would hide all of the burses and scrapes. "Oh, that's all right. I think I'll manage." The woman took her size and gave her the uniform (A/N same kind as the ones in Fruits Basket). Taking the uniform, Kagome headed for the bathrooms to change. When she opened the door she instantly noted that she wasn't alone. Quickly going into a vacant stall to change Kagome couldn't help but overhear to conversation.

"We must get that Tohru Honda away from Prince Yuki."

"Yes, yes, we must at all cost."

"Tohru Honda is a good for nothing little… She is stealing Prince Yuki from not only us but also everyone else. I can't believe that our great and beautiful prince is easily falling for her evil charms."

"How would we get rid of her?"

"Easy we…"

At that moment Kagome decided she had enough of these girls and their rude comments. Stepping out of the stall, she decided to make her presence known. Putting her hands in the front pockets of her pants she spoke.

"You do know how **_rude _**it is to talk about someone behind their back. If you have something to say to her, why not tell her face-to-face instead of being cowards and hiding in here. If she has you this scared, then maybe I should meet this Tohru Honda." The last part was said quietly to herself. Looking at the stunned faces of the three girls she had to suppress a laugh.

"Close your mouths or you'll be catching more than flies." The girls clamped their mouths shut and ran out of the bathroom. Smirking, Kagome also made her way out of the bathroom and to her next class. Looking at her schedule she couldn't help but groan. 'Classroom 1-D, huh? **_Great_**. Not!' Stopping at her first period class, Kagome slowly slid the door open. Two words described the classroom at that moment: uncomfortable silence. Stepping into the room and sliding the door shut Kagome made her way to the teacher. He was an aged man with thin hair and a bald spot on top of his scalp.

"Class," he said in a strong voice that slightly surprised Kagome, "this is our new transfer student. Her name is Kagome Higurashi. Please make her feel welcomed. Why don't you say anything about yourself, Higurashi-san?" The teacher smiled kindly at Kagome, and for a brief second he reminded her of on of those old perverts you see on television every once in awhile.

"With all do respect Sensei, I don't feel like discussing my personal life with strangers." She looked at her classmates and saw that the three girls she confronted in the bathroom earlier were just a few feet away from where she was standing. Smirking at their terrified and shocked faces, Kagome turned her attention to the teacher.

"Very well, if that's what you wish." He looked slightly dejected but the smile was still on his face. "Let's see where to put you, hmm." His fingers lightly stroked his chin as he contemplated where to put his new student. Scanning the room with his eyes he finally came to a decision.

"Hanajima-san please raise your hand." Kagome looked at the girl who currently had her hand raised. She had long, wavy black hair and pretty dark brown eyes. "Higurashi-san you'll be sitting next to Hanajima-san," said the teacher. Walking over to her seat, Kagome caught sight of orange hair. 'Who in the world would dye their hair orange?' She set her book bag on the ground and took a seat trying to ignore all the looks she was getting. 'Probably the uniform', she thought amused and slightly angry that she was getting this much attention. If it was one thing Kagome hated that was worse than her father it was attention. For Kagome, getting too much attention was never a good thing.

Quickly becoming bored with the teacher's lecture, Kagome took out a sketchbook, a pencil, and an eraser and started to draw (A/N I know nothing about art. I'm artistically challenged and currently I'm majoring in the art of stick figures). Soon enough the bell had rang for break to start. Everyone scrambled out of the classroom except for Kagome and five other teens. As Kagome was still drawing the others began a conversation a short distance away.

"That girl, the transfer student, has very sad waves."

"What do you mean, Hana-chan?" Asked Uotani. Their eyes fell on their best friend as she made her way towards Kagome. "It's like her soul is in torment." Yuki and Kyo came over to where the two girl's sat and also observed the conversation. It was amazing to all them how Tohru could easily find the best in people and make them her friend. Perhaps it was also her carefree attitude that attracted so many people as well. However, her life was anything but carefree. "Our precious Tohru. She is truly a selfless person."

Kagome looked up from her drawing as a girl with brown hair and blue-green eyes walked towards her. 'Oh God, I just want to be left alone. Why can't anyone see that?' "Hey there Higurashi-san! It's so wonderful that you're in the same class as my friends and I. My name is Tohru Honda." Tohru held her hand out for Kagome to shake. Tentatively, Kagome clasped her hand with the preppy girl's own hand. 'This is Tohru Honda? THE Tohru Honda those freakish girl's were talking about in the bathroom? Hmm, life keeps getting stranger and stranger.' "Nice to meet you, Honda-san. I must say that you certainly attract all kinds of attention…" She looked over Tohru's shoulder to see Tohru's friends looking at her…"Both good and, well, bad." Looking back at Tohru, whose face was beat red from embarrassment, Kagome looked deeply into her eyes. There was a hidden sorrow that wasn't too common in one so young. 'She's just like me. Well, not quite like me but still. She has suffered life's harsh lessons way too early just as I have. And yet, she is different. It's like she sees things from _the glass half-full _perspective.' Tohru, becoming a little too uncomfortable with Kagome's intense stare, decided to speak.

"Oh, forgive me. These are my friends." Tohru looked behind her and motioned everyone over. "This is Uo-chan, Hana-chan, Yuki-kun, and Kyo-kun. Guys, this is Higurashi-san." Getting numerous hellos and a snort from _Kyo-kun_, Kagome stood up from her seat and bowed a bit in respect.

"So, what brings you to this school, Higurashi-san?" asked Yuki. There was something about this girl that he couldn't quite place. "Oh well, I've just recently moved after my mum passed away. I was never taught in a public school, because I used to be home schooled." A sad look was in everyone's eyes and Kagome vaguely wondered if she said the wrong thing. Shrugging it off, she was about to say something else when the bell rang for class to begin again. As the teacher walked back into the classroom, everyone took their seats.

Tohru looked back at Kagome, who was currently drawing in her sketchpad.

'She's lost someone important to her too.'

------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: So, what do you think? Later on it will get more angst. I love reviews, so if it's not too much trouble please leave one. I already know my grammar sucks ducks so you don't need to remind me. Remember that I will accept no flames. -Thank you

(**1**): For those who don't know, high school in Japan is only three years. They start at the same age as sophomores in this county start. (I hope that makes sense)

There will be a voting for who will get paired up with Kagome…

Hatori

Shigure

Yuki

Kyo

Haru

Aaya

Akito

So, remember to vote in your reviews!


	2. Chapter 2

**Two**

The bell had rung for lunch to begin. Teenagers scurried into the cafeteria eager to chat with friends and fill their stomachs with stuff that shouldn't have even been allowed to have a spot on the food pyramid. Noise of all kinds erupted from all around Kagome as she tried her best to ignore everyone in the smelly room. She hated noise almost as much as she hated silence, which was almost as much as she hated attention. To Kagome silence and noise only meant unbelievable pain for her in the end.

Picking at the food on her tray with a fork she decided to give up trying to figure out what the _mystery meat _was really made out of. Standing up with her book bag slung across her chest, Kagome threw her trash away and headed out of the cafeteria and into the quiet hallways. At least now she could work and think without people interrupting her all of the time. Sitting outside her classroom with her back against the wall, Kagome closed her eyes and allowed herself to reminisce about part of her past.

---------Flashback---------

"…But mama I don't want some stupid heads watching over me! I want to be with you!"

A young Kagome stood on the front porch clinging to her mother's leg as if it was a lifeline. It was just a few minutes ago that she learned that her parents were going on a date. Naturally, she knew what that meant for her and did what every child her age would of done. She begged. She pleaded. She did _puppy eyes_ that were sure to work. In the end, however, it did not.

"Now Kagome, your father and I need some time together alone. We promise that we will be here when you wake up in the morning. Okay?"

Kagome sniffled and dried her tears with the end of her sleeve. She still didn't want her mother to go, but it looked like she had no choice with the look her father was giving her. Shuddering at the fierce gaze, Kagome looked back up at her mother.

"Promise?"

"I promise." Her mother smiled kindly at her only daughter. She would give her life to make her _pride and joy_ happy. She knew that her daughter and her new husband did not get along at all. Though, she failed to realize the cruelness and wickedness her husband had become since their marriage.

Smiling, Kagome nodded and let her vice-like grip loosen on her mother's leg.

---------End of Flashback----------

Kagome was shaken out of her daydream when she felt a hand on her shoulder. Looking up, she saw a boy with blond hair and brown eyes. Furrowing her eyebrows, Kagome realized that the boy was talking to her. Looking at the hand that was still on her shoulder, Kagome wished desperately to remove it. It brought back too much pain, and too many memories.

"Huh? I'm sorry but could you repeat what you just said?"

"Oh, I just wanted to know if you're alright." He noticed her discomfort with him touching her, so he quickly took his hand away. Concern filled his eyes as he watched Kagome fidget a bit and look down at her lap. There was something wrong with this girl that was for sure.

"I'm fine." Kagome stood up on shaky legs and headed inside her classroom. The blond haired boy looked at her retreating figure.

"Momiji! What's wrong?" Turning around, Momiji spotted Tohru walking up to him.

"TOHRU!" Momiji started to skip his way to his friend. He was about to crush her into a hug when he was caught by the back of his shirt. Gazing over his shoulder, Momiji saw Kyo. "Ya damn brat! You know better by now. No hugging!" With that, Kyo delivered the little rabbit a bop on the head. "Whaaaa! Tohru, Kyo is picking on me!"

When Kagome walked into the classroom she took a seat in the back nearest to the window. Digging into her book bag she took out her most prized possession, her sketchpad. She knew she was kind of obsessed, but hey, she didn't care what people thought of it. Flipping to the next blank page, Kagome began to sketch. Images flowed across her mind as her pencil danced across the paper. She could see them. They smiled and waved just like they always did. Looking down at her sketchpad, she smiled at what she drew. It was _them. _Oh God, how Kagome missed them. They were her first true friends. The opening of the sliding door interrupted her from her thoughts. A small voice killed the silence between the two teens.

"Umm… are you alright, Higurashi-san? You seem kind of sad," asked Tohru. She was greatly concerned about the new girl. It didn't seem natural to want to stay away from people; and if by chance she could help this girl, with whatever it may be, she would.

Kagome smirked a bit at the other girls' meekness. She had to give Tohru some credit though for being brave enough to voice her concern for her. Kagome found it a little endearing. "I'm fine, Honda-san. Thank you for worrying about me. Nobody has really done that before." The words just slipped out of Kagome's mouth without her thinking about it. 'Damn it.'

How could she be so stupid? Judging by the look on Tohru's face, Kagome could tell that she really screwed up this time. "W-what? What do you mean, Higurashi-san?" Banging her head on the desk once, Kagome stood up ready to take her leave. 'Hell with school,' she thought. "Nothing. Listen Honda-san, please don't mention this conversation to any of your friends." Kagome was almost to the door when a hand on her arm stopped her from walking out.

"Don't worry. I won't tell, but I was wondering something…" Tohru trailed off unsure how to take this kind of approach. She missed the way Kagome flinched when she touched her arm, but noticed the way Kagome visibly tensed when hearing the trailed off sentence. Trying to remain calm, Kagome looked at Tohru expectantly. "What do you want to say, Honda-san?"

"I…we, my friends and I, were wondering if you would like to hangout after school?"

Kagome was about to say no. Her father would be furious if he ever found out that she didn't come home right after school ended. She did not want to be on her father's hit list tonight. However, as she looked at Tohru's expecting face she knew she couldn't deny the girl. So, against her better judgments, "alright. I'll go, but only for a little while." 'Crap.' Tohru jumped and clapped her hands. "Great! I'll go tell Yuki-kun and the others." With that, Tohru ran out of the room to go find everyone before the lunch break ended.

Staring at the sketch that she made not too long ago, Kagome allowed a ghost of a smirk to graze her lips. She looked back at where Tohru had once stood.

"Thank you…"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Sorry for the shorter chapter, but I've been extremely busy. I'm also sorry if my grammar sucks ducks. I try. Remember to review!

**Review Response:**

**Super Ryan**: aww…thanx. I'm really glad you like it!

**Kage Otome**: Your review melted my heart ). Thanx for actually reading the author's note. I know not too many ppl do that. Once again, Thanx!

**Mercy d**: Thanx for the very nice review. You have a point with having Ayame paired up with Kagome. To be honest, I never thought of it like that. lol

**Karma**: lol…I'm really happy you like my fic ).

**Yumi chan**: Aya is gorgeous! lol. I hope you get your wish. I'm glad you love the story.

**Mystlady**: Kawaii! Thanx for the nice review! If you think it's dark now…hehe. I'm glad my grammar is fine (though I think otherwise). It had me worried a bit. I didn't even think of the parings you put up. Very interesting.

**Kc**: Hatori? OMG! He's my favorite character! lol. Thanx for the review!

**Steph**: I'm happy you like the fic!

**M.J**.: Thank you for reading. About Tohru, well, I don't know yet. Maybe I'll have another voting for who will get paired up with her (I hope that makes sense. lol)

**Kill All Flamers**: Thanx for the vote in your review. You're right. There are not enough AyaxKagome. lol

Thank you so much for the ten reviews. I didn't expect to get this many, and so soon too. Wow! Here's the toll for who will be paired up with Kagome… so far.

Hatori: 1

Shigure

Yuki

Kyo: 2

Haru: 1

Aaya: 4

Akito

YukixKagomexKyo: 1

So, remember to vote in your reviews! - Thank you!


	3. Chapter 3

**Three**

_**Kagome's P.O.V.**_

I look at something, but I never really see it. I hear things, but I never listen. And I touch without actually feeling. To me, the world around me is numb. I wish not to feel the pain of everyday life so I block it…I block it the only way I know how to. I create a barrier around my heart so you can't see the true me. I don't want friends to turn me aside so I don't tell them. I'm afraid. I'm afraid of being alone, and I'm afraid that if I do tell then everything will change. I don't want things to change. I figure that the way things are now should stay the same. That, without complexity I will survive on my own, and someday I can be happy. Or perhaps, I feel like I deserve whatever treatment I am currently getting. I feel like I've done something wrong and as such I need to be punished. Either way, it's all my fault…all my fault.

_**End of P.O.V.**_

The sound of black birds calling in the distance brought Kagome out of her dream like state. She looked up to the sky. The surrounding trees were bear of leaves as the winter cold stripped them away the previous month. The black birds were sitting on the lowest branches, some twenty feet from the ground, looking at her with their beady black eyes. One cawed at her causing the others to do the same. Jumping slightly at the unexpected noise, she stuck her hands into her front pockets and headed to the nearest tree. Tohru had asked her to meet everyone here. Kagome assumed that she was busy rounding everyone up.

Sitting down in the freshly fallen snow, not caring in the least if she got wet, Kagome sighed and closed her eyes. She shuddered again as she heard the caws of the black birds. She hated the birds with a passion. Leaning against the trunk of the tree, she opened her eyes and took out her sketchpad once again. This, this was one of her many releases. When she drew all her problems seemed to go away (at least temporary). But on some occasions it caused her to remember the things she has so desperately tried to forget. About the nights when she felt all alone in the world known as hell. About the times when HE would show up.

She shook herself out of another one of her many daydreams. She had promised not to think of anything related to that while she was at school. Kagome flipped to a blank page and started to move her hand freely across the paper. How she wished to be that pencil. To be free and do what you wished. But then again, the pencil is never really free, is it? No, it needs someone to guide it along it's way; someone to tell it what to do.

"Hey."

Kagome jumped and spun her head around to look at the stranger who was interrupting her peace. Her eyes narrowed as she looked at him. 'What's with this school? Have the students never heard of a dress code?'

"Well, aren't you going to say 'hello' back"

Kagome blinked out of her stupor and shifted uneasily. Her eyes trailed across his up his body and landed on his head. 'And what's with the students having unnatural hair color? It kind of reminds me of THEM…'

"Umm…hello?" she replied meekly. Kagome wasn't sure what to make of this boy. With his white and black hair along with his gaudy necklaces Kagome was sure that his reputation screamed punk '…that or raver.'

"You're the new kid, aren't you? Kind of quiet if you ask me"

Not knowing what to say in a situation such as this, Kagome nodded her head up and down slowly. "Yes. Why?" The boy looked at her for a minute before he too sat down in the snow next to her.

"Tohru said that you would be here. She wanted me to make sure that you were still here and haven't gone yet," he looked at her, "my name is Hatsuharu, but you may call me Haru if you want. Everyone else does."

"Oh, so you know Honda-san?' Kagome couldn't help but become interested. This Tohru had so many friends? 'Well, I guess it's only natural for someone who is so compassionate towards others.'

'Yes, she's very popular with my family. So, I hear that you are going to hang out with us. Tohru wanted to stop by at Shigure's first. If that's alright?" Haru took his gloves out of his pocket and started to put them on.

'Hmm…that name sounds oddly familiar.' "Oh…Well, that's alright…I guess. I just have to be home soon, that's all." Kagome took her eyes off of Hatsuharu and went back to her sketching. Haru looked over her shoulder to see her drawing a western dragon. To put it simply, the art work was beautiful. He was sure that if the art came to life, then the dragon would have a quality of gracefulness and mysteriousness to it. And yet, the drawing seemed to speak to ones soul. It's gorgeous deadly looking eyes told of hidden sorrows and loneliness. They spoke of bondage and a life full of suffering. 'Could this be what she feels?' he thought for a brief moment.

"Haru! Gome-chan!"

Kagome and Hatsuharu looked up at the same time to see Tohru along with Yuki, Kyo, and Momiji walking towards them.

'Gome-chan? Nobody's called me Gome-chan since I was nine years old…' Kagome absently thought.

"Sorry it took so long. Are you guys ready?" Tohru asked with her usual cheerful smile on her face. She was delighted that Kagome was coming over. Too bad Hana-chan and Uo-chan couldn't come over today, then they could all get to know one another.

Kagome had put her sketchpad back into her book bag and stood up along with Haru. "Yes," Haru replied as Kagome nodded _yes_ as well. They all headed down the road in comfortable silence. Every once in a while Kyo would sneak a peek at his new classmate and wonder why she was so mysterious. Shrugging it off, he put his hands into his pockets as well.

When they reached their destination, all were glad to finally be out of the cold. "Great, THEY are here. Just what we need!" Kyo exclaimed, referring to the car parked out on the driveway. Kagome looked at the car, and then at the fuming faces of Yuki and Kyo, then back at the car. She couldn't but feeling apprehensive.

They all stepped inside the house, Kagome a little reluctant at first, and made their way to the living room. What Kagome saw when she first entered the room made her stop in her tracks. What were THEY doing here? Her eyes went wide as she looked them over. They looked the same, albeit a little older. Was God tricking her? Was he punishing her by making her think that THEY were here? No, he wasn't. They were real. And suddenly, she was afraid. Afraid if they would remember her or if they have forgotten. Afraid of what they would think of her if they did remember.

Unknowing to Kagome, three pairs of eyes widened as well. They thought that they would never see her again. After they got banned from visiting her… Was this a gift from God? Surely, it was.

"Gome-chan?" Ayame spoke. It seemed forever since he had spoken her name, and in all reality it almost was (to him, at least).

Kagome noticeably stiffened at the name and an urge went through her body. So, she followed the urge. She ran out of the house and as far as her legs could go.

----------------Meanwhile back at the house----------------

Four teenagers looked at the three adults in confusion. What had just happened? Did Higurashi-san know the three idiots? Before anyone could ask questions, Shigure sighed.

He stood up from his spot on the floor and looked down at his two best friends. Hatori looked indifferent, except for his eyes. His eyes held a longing but at the same time happiness. Aaya had a similar look in his eyes but his feelings were also shown on his face.

"When Gome-chan was five we were hired as her babysitters and soon became her really good friends."

A/N: Sorry for not updating in a while. I wanted to study for all my finals and wait until winter break. Now that I have all the free-time in the world I will probably be updating every three days. I know that my grammar is still horrible so be patient. Please review! Thanks for all the wonderful reviews! I love them so much! To answer a question : Yes, Akito will be a guy in this story.

Here's the toll for who will be paired up with Kagome… so far.

Hatori: 3

Shigure: 2

Yuki: 1

Kyo: 7

Haru: 4

Aaya: 8

Akito

YukixKagomexKyo: 3

So, remember to vote in your reviews! - Thank you!


	4. Chapter 4

"Text" Talking

'Text' Thinking

"**_Text" _**someone who is talking that is not in the scene (hope that makes sense. If not, then you will when you come across it)

**Four **

The silence in the house at that moment seemed deafening. The front door was still ajar from when Kagome ran out and yet, nobody bothered to close it. The chilly wind from outside blew into the house causing it's occupants to shiver slightly.

Aya stood from his sitting position and clapped his hands to gain everyone's attention. "Well, I think I'll just…" He was rudely interrupted when Kyo decided to speak his mind, not knowing that Yuki and Haru were thinking along the same lines.

" Isn't it illegal for the three of you to watch a kid? Especially you guys?" he looked pointedly at Shigure and Ayame, "I mean, what were her parents thinking when they hired you guys to watch their precious daughter?"

Aya and Shigure looked extremely insulted at this point, while Hatori casually sipped his tea that had been laid out for him, as well as everyone else, by Tohru. "Now that is just rude! You should respect your elders, Kyonkichi." "Stop calling me that! I've told you before!"

"Ayame, lets go." Hatori's voice, though quiet and calm, held an air to authority to it. The room immediately quieted down at the sound of his voice. Hatori stood and nodded his thanks to Tohru and Shigure. Aya nodded as well and turned to Yuki. "Sorry, little brother. Perhaps we will have more time to chat." Yuki shook his head in irritation and sighed. Sometimes he wondered why his brother wasn't in an asylum.

As Hatori and Ayame made their way out of the house, Tohru turned to Shigure. "So, did you really watch over Gome-chan when she was little?" She couldn't help but be amazed and slightly confused as to why this topic was never brought up before.

Shigure looked at Tohru with a diminutive smile forming at the corners of his mouth. "Yes, well, it is rather a long story…"

----------------With Hatori and Ayame----------------

"Tori-san, where are we going? I was having fun picking on Kyo…" When he and Hatori stepped foot out of Shigure's house they passed Hatori's car and headed down the trail on the houses property.

Hatori took a side-ways glance at his life-long friend and took out a cigarette. He only smoked when he felt extremely stressed and/or he had too much on his mind. Lighting the cigarette, Hatori inhaled the smoke then slowly let it out. "We're out here to find Kagome." His simple answer made Aya's eyes go wide.

"Are you sure she came this way?" Hatori looked down at the snow. Freshly made footprints made themselves known in the white powder. "Positive."

"_**It all started eleven years ago. Aya, Hatori, and I were hired to be her baby-sitters as a last minute kind of deal. Why her parents needed all three of us to watch her, I don't know. However, I do not regret it. We were just three boy's looking for a summer job to make some quick money..."**_

They have been walking for quite a ways and were amazed at how fast she could travel. And suddenly, the footprint trail stopped. Looking for the missing girl, they began to search around the nearby bushes and surrounding trees.

"…_**That night we came over to her house. When Gome-chan first saw us she screamed," a couple of snickers could be heard, " and ran over to us and called us by our new nicknames that she insisted that we keep. Needless to say, the 'nicknames' at the time made our blood run cold with fear…"**_

Not long after the two men began their search they hear the distinct sound of someone crying. Looking at each other, Aya and Hatori slowly made their way to a lone ever-green bush. Peeping behind the bush they found what they were looking for.

"…_**First she looked at Hatori. She smiled and pointed at him calling him 'Ryuu-chan'. Next, she looked at me and dubbed me as 'Puppy-chan'," more snickers followed, "and last but not least, Aya was the last to get a name. When Gome-chan first looked at Aya, she looked a little frightened but then smiled and ran up to him and hugged his leg. After that, he soon became 'Rattles-chan'…"**_

Kagome laid in the snow curled up into a fetal position. She felt like a fool. How could she make a scene like that and then run away from her first friends? To her, what she had just did seemed unforgivable. How was that any way to say hello to the friends that she hadn't seen in well over seven years? 'I'm such a fool,' she thought.

A soft hand on her back brought Kagome out of her reverie as she hissed in pain. Looking over her shoulder she spotted Hatori and Aya. Aya retracted his hand from her back as the dragon and the snake looked at her with worry etched into their brows. Kagome sat up and took a better look at the friends she had missed for so long.

"Hey. Long time no see, huh?" She tried to smile, really she did, but it came off weak as tears once again filled her eyes.

"…_**It seemed that little Gome-chan knew that we were cursed by the vengeful spirits of the Zodiac, though I think she didn't quite realize what it really meant."**_

"_**Then how come she didn't recognize us as part of the Zodiac? If she did, then wouldn't she say something?"**_

"_**Because Kyo, Kagome has lost that gift, assuming she had it in the first place…"**_

Hatori stepped closer to where Kagome sat. He bent down on his knees, not caring if they got wet because of the snow, and placed his hand lightly on her back. She gritted her teeth in pain, trying her best to hold in the hiss that was sure to come out. They didn't need to know about her life. She didn't want them to know about her life.

Hatori's hand pressed a little further down her back. That was it! She scooted away from him and Aya until her back touched the trunk of a nearby tree. She closed her eyes tightly so she didn't have to look at their surprised faces. Digging her fingers into the snow, Kagome made the smallest of whimpers. 'I'm supposed to be stronger than this!' Crying is a weakness…to cry proved her to be a failure. Her father said that to her daily. Crying just proves that you have given-up. 'I won't let HIM win.'

"…_**She was such a lonely girl. Her parents isolated her most of the time. Yet, she was never scared of strangers. Anyway, when we came she seemed to want to follow us everywhere, especially Hari-san. Where most kids would cry when their parents would leave them with a sitter Kagome cried when we had to go…"**_

Ayame stepped closer to Kagome and extended his hand to her. "Come, Gome-chan. Lets get you warmed up." Kagome opened her eyes and stared at the green eyes that bore into her blue ones. Looking behind Aya she spotted Hatori. He still had that shocked expression on his face. Not wanting to see his facial expression, Kagome looked back at Ayame.

Reaching her arm up, she clasped it with Aya's. Smiling slightly and nodding the three made their way back to Shigure's.

"…_**We soon became good friends with Kagome. As time went by, her family troubles seemed to get worse. We never thought too much of it and by the time we started to suspect something it was too late. Akito, along with Gome-chan's step-father, banned us from seeing Kagome…"**_

The three soon arrived at Shigure's and was surprised to see him, along with everyone else, still in the living room. Kagome sighed as she felt everyone's gaze on her.

'Great. What did you tell them now, Shigure?'

A/N: Well, what did you think? I'm so sorry if my grammar is atrocious. I try. Please review if it's not too much trouble (it only takes a minute).

**Review Responses: **

**Call Me Kim**: lol. Thank you for the great review (though I still think my grammar sucks)

Animeotakufreak: Well, I updated…Thanx for the review!

**Kage Otome**: No, the Mabudachi Trio doesn't know about what Kagome's father does to her…yet. No, that's not why they were banned from seeing her. Thank so much for taking the time to review me!

Kc: lol. Glad you love the story…Thanx for updating XD.

**wintersbloodtear**: lol. Glad you enjoyed it!

Firefly: Thanx for updating chapter two! I appreciate it. XD

**Spirel**: Thank you for the vote and for updating…It means a lot!

Dragon: That's true…I guess. Well, thanx for the vote. It seems that a lot of ppl want Kagome to be paired with Haru. Lol

**M.J.: **Thanx for the review and vote!

kougga20191: aww…thank you for the kind review! I hope you read more when I get off my lazy butt and write more. Lol. Means a lot!

**Bankostu-Lover**: You know, I have never seen a Shigure/Kagome or Haru/Kagome fan fic xover…Thanx for the review!

Mary: To answer your question I also think that there may be too many stories along the same lines as this one (abuse, rape, ect…) Sometimes I get tired of reading something, that deals with the above, because some of it could be very unrealistic…To tell you the truth, I get kind of frustrated. I don't know how other ppl felt/feel when going through this but I know how I felt. I want ppl to be aware of something like this. That's why. Thanx for the review!

I also want to thank everyone else who reviewed. I'm happy that you guys enjoy reading this story. In future chapters, the real angst will begin.

**Information:** This fic is NOT direct to that of my happenings. However, most of the thoughts that Kagome is experiencing are very real (I have also experienced). I live happily now and I am learning to put my past behind me.   
**  
Here is the poll:**

Hatori: 3

Shigure: 2

Yuki: 1

Kyo: 8

Haru: 8

Aaya: 8

Akito

YukixKagomexKyo: 3

Wow! Haru is tied with Aya and Kyo. Never saw that coming. lol. So, remember to vote in your reviews! - Thank you! I love them so much!


	5. Chapter 5

**Five **

We are all brought up differently, taught different things. Life moves as it has since life on this world began. But with all life, no matter how you live or how you were taught, there are certain obstacles that everyone has to face. Though each persons hurdle may be different than their neighbor, they still prove challenging. To live in this world of chaos and war we have to fight. Many learn how to jump over their hurdle successfully and go on with the next one in front of them, and yet many others stop before they jump thinking that's they can't make it, that it's way too high. Whether they stop because they're afraid or because they don't have enough confidence in themselves waits to be seen in everyone who wishes to follow this path.

To live or to die (William Shakespeare), to give up completely and throw in the towel… these two choices are infinite in the human race and as long as the human race endures then these choices will remain. But what would happen if, by chance, these choices were taken from someone? If someone's will to live or to die was taken from them? What would happen if that person had to rely on their tormentor for freedom (to live), or for their salvation? Many times the captured will try to escape their bonds by any means possible, but to only be brought back down…only to suffer more. The strong will live to hopefully see another sunrise and the weak…the weak will be consumed in either the fires of hatred or they will slowly rot away. Many times they will lose all hope and die on the inside while they remain alive physically, broken and battered. Then again, some wounds are only skin deep and time can not heal them all.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

The flame flickered as a light wind blew past it. Shadows danced in rhythm on the plain white walls of the small guest bedroom. Kagome walked towards the little table that the lit candle was placed at. Sitting down with her legs crossed and arms folded on the table's smooth surface, she gazed at the orange flame. Moving her right hand, her fingers inched closer, and closer to the bright colored flame.

'How can something so beautiful be so dangerous?'

Her fingers stopped within an inch of being burned. Kagome could feel the heat radiating from the flame as her fingers moved leisurely over it, yet, at a safe enough distance. Her eyes reflected the flames mirror image causing them to change their color to a more grayish-blue. Tears welled up in her eyes thinking about what would happen tomorrow. As the first couple of tears dripped from their holding place, Kagome angrily wiped them away. It wouldn't do to cry. Not right now. Not when she was a guest in Shigure's home.

Kagome sighed and brought back her hand, and placed it underneath her chin. Today was almost over and tomorrow… tomorrow would hopefully turn out better than she hoped it would. It was bad enough that she wasn't coming home tonight. Maybe her father would be drunk again and wouldn't notice her missing? Some how she highly doubted it. As if it wasn't bad enough, she, against her better judgment, was the one at fault for her current position.

Switching her gazed to the nearby open window and out into the night sky she reminisced about earlier that day.

Flashback 

When she came back to the house with Aya and Hatori she couldn't help but feel uneasy about the way everyone was looking at her. Her hands fidgeted a bit before she hid them behind her back.

"What? What are you all staring for?" The words came out harsher then she meant and she inwardly winced at her tone. She hoped nobody would take offense to her tone, but at last it was not meant to be…

"No need for hositility, Gome-chan. We are all just worried about you," replied Aya. He placed a hand on her shoulder in a sign of comfort. She flinched slightly at the unexpected touch and bowed her head in apology. "Gomen, I didn't mean it the way it sounded," she looked up but her eyes were hidden behind her bangs, "but why would any of you care? Why would the people that I just met today care? Why would the people that I came across for the first time in seven years care? You have no reason to care… you have no right to care."

"Kagome."

Everyone diverted his or her attention from Kagome to Hatori. They never heard him sound so irritated before. He gazed down at his ex-charge, his friend, and met her eye to eye. The pain in her blue depths surprised him but he held onto his stoic façade. Kagome cast her gazed down to the floor and turned her head. She couldn't handle seeing him look at her like that. It was just too much. It felt like he was searching her soul, and she was terrified at the thought of what might happen if he found her terrible secrets.

Tohru rose from her spot on the ground and headed over towards the sullen girl. She clasped her hands with her own and said the three words that told Kagome that she had friends here. "But we do…" Kagome gazed at Tohru with a mixture of surprise and happiness. When she found only sincerity in Tohru's eyes, she pulled her into a hug. "Thank you… thank you." Her face buried into Tohru's shoulder as Kagome repeated her gratitude over, and over again.

Six pairs of eyes watched the scene in front of them with interest. The Mabudachi Trio had never seen Kagome look so…so broken. What could have happened to her while they were separated? What could have caused this once friendly and outgoing, albeit lonely, girl to change into someone completely different? Whatever the cause they were going to find out and bring back the person that they once knew.

When everything seemed to calm down and everyone gathered at the table in the living room, Kagome spoke. Her voice began to quiver and she stumbled over her words a bit, as if afraid of something. " Gure-san…umm…I-I was, I mean if it's not too much of an inconvenience to you…umm… if-if I could possibly stay? I know it's just all of sudden. I'll understand if you say no, it's just…"

"Kagome."

"Y-yes?"

Shigure looked to his left where Kagome was currently sitting. He studied her for a moment and then put on a soft smile. She really looked unsure of herself. "You are welcomed here anytime you wish." Kagome rung her hands in her lap as she turned her gaze on everyone that was present in the room. Sifting her eyes to Shigure she nodded her head a bit as a smile exploded on her face for the first time since she has been there.

End of Flashback 

How could she be so stupid! Did she think at all about the consequences? No, she didn't. Did she think about what might happen to her when she came home the next day after school? Nope. It was a spur in the moment type of thing. She already knew she was in trouble with her father for not coming home right after school. So, she thought, 'what would it matter if I just don't come home tonight. I'm already in for it.' Well, after she was shown her room for the night it hit her like a ton of bricks. To not come home at all that night… Oh, she was a good as gone.

Kagome cursed her own stupidity and banged her head on the small table. She was safe tonight, but who would be there for her when she went home tomorrow? No one. It was just going to be her versus her dad like the age-old game of cat and mouse. Lifting her head from the table, she looked back at the lit candle in front of her. It's flame was dying and in some kind of sick humor the flame reminded Kagome of herself. A tear slipped from her eye as she blew the flame out. Standing, she walked over to the window and looked up to the stars. She wasn't going to pray anymore. Too many times she has asked God to deliver her from her hell and not once has he answered her pleas. Shaking her head, she closed the window and went to bed. No matter how tomorrow turned out to be it was still going to be one more day of hell.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N: Well, please review. Thank you so much for all the kind words and praises. Here is the poll. Make sure you guys vote because the voting will stop in two or three chapters from this one.

Hatori: 4

Shigure: 2

Yuki: 2

Kyo: 9

Haru: 10

Aaya: 9

Akito: 1

YukixKagomexKyo: 3

So, remember to vote in your reviews! - Thank you!


	6. Chapter 6

**Six **

**Kagome's P.O.V**

One word alone cannot describe the feeling of what it is like to live day after day in an endless montage of pain. To have your body crave for any kind of attention that it would betray its owner. To have your body scream **_more _**while your mind repeats **_no_**. There are no words that fully describe how one feels after and during this trauma. Confused, I start to wonder **_why_**. Why am I not able to fight back, what did I do to deserve this, why is **_my_** body doing this? And while I wonder and confuse myself more, the roots of hatred for my perpetrator and myself begin to set in. The more it happens, the more I hate.

The horrible, horrible name-calling begins to set in. I see what HE says I am. I see someone fat and ugly. I look in a mirror and see someone who is a slut, a whore. I see someone who is not worthwhile and doesn't deserve kindness. People often say that _if it had been me I wouldn't have listened…I would of fought back. _It is not that simple. I am scared out of my mind and don't know what to do. I'm ashamed of myself and thus don't know who turn to. I want to be loved… This nightmare has become part of my life. I hate it, yes, but it's the only thing I know. Life is full of surprises, so in a sense I find it welcoming. That this, this is the only thing I **_know_** will happen…it's the only thing that doesn't keep me on my toes.

**End of P.O.V**

It was an average winter day at most. The sun was out but it didn't do much to warm the frozen ground. School had gone by unusually fast for Kagome the next day (not that she really cared, mind you). During lunch she met another Sohma, Momiji, who she recognized as the blond haired boy who had put his hand on her shoulder the previous day. Kagome sighed and sifted her book bag. This day she would go back home and meet her father.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Now that Gome-chan is back, do we tell Akito?"

"Do we have much of a choice? Akito is head of the family. He deserves to know…"

Shigure and Ayame looked towards Hatori. Their shocked faces went by unnoticed as Hatori's thoughts began to overpower him. 'Why did she run away when she saw us? Why did she flinch when one of us went too near or touched her? What happened to you, Kagome?'

"…last time."

Hatori snapped out of his trance as Aya's voice came through his befuddled mind. He took a cigarette out of his coat pocket and lit it. Looking up at Aya's face, he blinked and asked him to repeat what he had said.

Aya looked to Shigure who merely shrugged his shoulders. " Surely you recall what happened last time…Do you really want Kagome to disappear from our lives again?"

Hatori sighed as he took another drag of his cigarette. Looking down at the table before he answered.

"No."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Opening the door silently, Kagome stepped into the entryway of her and her father's house. She put her bag inside the nearby closet and headed towards the kitchen. Just as the kitchen came in her line of vision she quickly stepped back, her mouth opened in a scream that refused to be heard. She kept on stepping back, as her father followed like a cat stalking a mouse.

"You're late. Where were you?" His voice was deadly calm and for once Kagome wished he would yell at her. Her father's brown eyes flared with an unknown fury as he stalked closer, pinning her to the wall.

"P-please. I-I"

"You didn't come home last night. Where were you? Were you with a boy, you little slut?"

"No!…no, I-I wasn't…I"

"Stop playing games with me, girl," he pressed his chest to hers, looking into the frightened eyes of his step-daughter, "where were you last night?"

Kagome looked down at the floor in submission. Her father would find out the truth whether or not she told him. "I was…I was at Sohma Shigure's house. H-his younger relatives go to-to my new school. T-they invited me over so I-I went. When I noticed the time…it was late so I…"

"So, you figured that I wouldn't mind if you just stayed the night, right? What kind of idiotic bullshit are you getting at? Do you honestly believe that I would fall for your lies?" Her father brought up his hand and placed it lightly on Kagome's left cheek.

Kagome stifled a sob as she moved her head right and left. "N-no, father. It's not a lie. It's true. Why would you ask me if you already knew that I would lie to you?"

Her father smirked and ran his hand down to her neck. "What did I say about questioning me, girl? What did I tell you what would happen if you did?"

Kagome's breath became uneven as her step-father slid his hand down towards her breast. "P-please…please stop. Not now. Not right now." Her father smirked and lifted his hand, only to bring it down hard on her cheek. Kagome was crying openly now. She lifted her hand and placed it on her cheek in hopes of soothing the pain of the slap.

Her father backed up a bit, giving Kagome some room. He scowled at the red hand shaped mark that his step-daughter was trying to ease. The mark would soon be a burse.

"Go before you regret it. But know this, don't **_ever_** do it again. Do you understand me?"

Kagome slid against the wall that she was leaning on and onto the floor. She tried to keep the tears at bay, but…she **_couldn't_**. She tried to hide them from her father, but…she **_couldn't_**. Kagome sobbed a _yes_, however, she stayed where she was.

Her father turned his back on her and started to walk away. As Kagome's sobs grew louder, he stopped and picked up a glass that was full of whiskey. He drank the contents and chucked it at her. The glass missed her by a couple of inches, breaking against the wall.

"What did I just say, you **_freak_**! GO!"

Kagome rose from her spot on the floor and made a beeline for her bedroom. Her step-father turned around again and headed for the kitchen. He grabbed his car keys and left the house.

"Stupid girl."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

A/N: Well, sorry that it's shorter than usual. I have a major cold and wish to sleep. This chapter was hard to write for me, thought, the future chapters will get much worse. Thank you to all of those who reviewed. I love you peeps!

Answer to i-know-it-all's question: Hmm…never thought about it. Well, Isuzu(Rin) will be in this story…eventually.

Hatori: 6

Shigure: 2

Yuki: 2

Kyo: 13

Haru: 15

Aaya: 11

Akito: 1

YukixKagomexKyo: 4

So, remember to vote in your reviews! - Thank you! Happy New Years!


	7. Chapter 7

**To clear things up:** Kagome is both sexually and mentally abused. Often times when someone is abused sexually there are some counts of physical abuse, as well. To fully understand of what is going on in Kagome's mind someone would have to experience it, and quite frankly I wish that on no one. She has been raped and for a word of warning she WILL be rapped sometime in this story. When Kagome's mother was alive she was oblivious to what was happening between her daughter and her husband. As to the question, _will Kagome fight back_, you'll have to keep reading. The reason why she ran when she saw Aya, Hatori, and Shigure was because she became frightened. She was afraid of whether they were real or if she was making them up. The stress began to build in her so she did the only thing that came to mind at the time. Well, I hope that clears up bunch of things. Feel free to ask questions…I don't mind answering them.

"Text" –Talking

'Text' –Thinking

'_Text' _–Voices… You'll understand when reading

**Seven **

Her skin took on a red hue as hot water beat down on her body. Steam rose from the shower and filled the bathroom. Long ago, she stopped scrubbing her skin raw, and opted to just let the water wash away her sorrows. Besides, what was the point if she was going to remain _**dirty**? _A heartbreaking sob tore through Kagome's throat as she grasped her head, trying to keep the voices at bay.

'_You let him beat you. You let him rape you.'_

"No. I didn't! I-I tried to fight… I tried…"

'_But you failed. You failed to keep your innocence. No one will ever want someone who has been soiled.'_

"T-that's not true! It's not true…"

Tears flowed down Kagome's cheeks like a river after a storm. She squeezed her eyes shut as images came flowing into her mind; the memories she wished she to bury and forget.

'_What would your mother say? What would she do if she found out that her daughter betrayed her?'_

"I d-didn't betray her. It was HE who betrayed her…"

The voices paused for a moment. However, it didn't take long for them to continue their torture.

'_Poor, little Kagome. No one loves you. No friends… at least there won't be any when they find out.'_

Kagome collapsed onto her knees. Her body was hunched over and rocking back and forth. The shampoo that was in her hair began to wash away. Another sob broke through her throat. The voices… they wouldn't stop! In a desperate attempt to shut them up, she started to bang her head on the tile flooring. But, it did not help.

'You're pathetic. Weak. A slut…' 

"No."

'_Yes! You're hopeless and helpless.'_

"Why are you doing this? Why me?"

Her voice was broken. She had given up. What the voices said was true. She knew she couldn't fight it. The voices, her step-father's, words echoed through her mind. There was no escaping it. Kagome would forever be a prisoner in her mind, in her house, and in her father's care.

'_Why? I think you know why.'_

And suddenly, the voices stopped. Still on her knees, Kagome brought her hands from her head and placed them on the tiled floor, her breath coming out in short and wispy pants. Shakily, she finished her shower and then shut the water off. Stepping out, Kagome looked towards the mirror. She frowned at her clouded reflection. She had promised herself that she wasn't going to cry; that she wasn't going to give HIM the pleasure of seeing her weak. And as she stared at the girl with red, puffy eyes and flushed cheeks, she was filled with a kind of rage that she never experienced. A rage that was both directed towards her father and towards herself.

Kagome grabbed her hairbrush from the sink counter and let it fly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"You damn rat!"

"Stupid cat."

Shigure sighed for what must have been the tenth time since Touru, Yuki, and Kyo came home from school. It was a miracle in itself that his house was still standing and had suffered only a few… minor damages. It could always be worse, right? His house could have collapsed and he would become homeless since he **_refused_** to live at the Main House. God forbid the day were he, Shigure Sohma, would have to live in a tent. 'Oh, woe!'

He sighed again as he heard the unmistakable sound of something shattering and wood splintering. He took his cup of tea from off the table in front of him and casually brought it to his lips, sipping the hot liquid. "My poor house." He placed the cup back down as he heard someone entering the room.

"Hello, Shigure-san."

"Ah, Tohru," he looked at Tohru's anxious face, "is something wrong?"

Her fingers twitched as a faint blush spread across her cheeks. She looked down at the ground. Why was she afraid to ask a simple question? Sometimes she wished she wasn't so modest. "Umm… if you don't mind me asking, could you tell me more about Kagome-san?"

Shigure gave a light chuckle at Tohru's meekness. He patted the spot next to him for her to come over and sit down. When she did so, he asked, "what is it that you want to know?"

"You said when you first met Kagome-san that she hugged Ayame-san's leg…"

"And you're wondering why Aya didn't transform, right?"

Tohru nodded her head enthusiastically, "Y-yes." Shigure placed his fingers on his chin like someone would do if they were in deep thought. He suddenly snapped his fingers causing Tohru to jump slightly in surprise. He looked at Tohru and smiled.

"We never could figure out that mystery. We assumed it had to do with her powers, but after she lost them, and could still hug us without transforming, we ruled out that possibility." Shigure took another sip of his tea and set back down on the table.

"Powers? What kind of powers? Could she sense waves like Hana-chan?"

Shigure sifted his gaze from Tohru to the table in front of them. His eyes became darker, almost sad, as he continued to stare at the table but not really seeing it. "No, not like Hana-chan's. Well, at least not quite. Kagome was able to sense the auras of people and distinguish if that a person was bad or good. But unlike Hana-chan, the more Kagome used her power the weaker she became. There were a few incidents where it nearly cost Gome-chan her life."

"Umm… how did Kagome-san lose her power?"

"Something just happened one day. She wouldn't give us an explanation. She just said that she lost her gift. She was nine then. It wasn't too long after that when Akito and Kagome's step-father banned us from seeing her."

Tohru looked down at her lap. She felt so bad about bringing up memories that had been buried so long ago. However, her curiosity got the best of her and she asked another question.

"Why did Akito-sama and Kagome-san's step-father ban the three of you from seeing Kagome?"

Shigure blinked out of his haze-like state. He cast a glance at Tohru. Her eyes were hidden from view by her bangs and her hands were playing with the ends of her hair (a nervous habit).

"Before you came along no outsider knew about our secret. Well, the same went for Kagome. No one knew about her powers except for her mother and step-father. When they found about our curse they didn't tell anyone in fear that we would blab their secret as revenge, or something along those lines. When she was seven, Kagome's mother passed away…"

Tohru's head shoot up. Didn't Kagome tell her something different when they met?

_**"Oh well, I've just recently moved after my mum passed away…"**_

"… Two years later we were not allowed to visit again. Akito feared that since the Higurashi family had no evidence of being 'abnormal', then they would turn on us. Kagome's step-father was all for it. He hated the Sohma's. We were too close to his daughter. Something seemed strange and right when we were about to find out we had to leave. Hatori was given orders to erase their memories just in case. But when he went to their house they were gone."

By the end, Tohru was crying. They all suffered just because they became friends. How unbelievably cruel. "I'm sorry… I'm so sorry!" Shigure patted her head and put his charming smile back on his face. He looked over at Yuki and Kyo sitting across from him. When did they show up? Was he that focused on his memories that he didn't notice when they arrived?

A knocking at the front door all brought them out of their thoughts. Kyo stood and went to answer it. Shigure smiled at Yuki and Tohru. "Well, what is for din…"

"HOLY HELL!"

The sound of Kyo's outburst all brought them to their feet and to the front door. Kyo stood, mouth gaping, and eyes wide. Shigure's eyes followed to where Kyo was looking at. He couldn't believe what he was seeing! How did this happen? Then he started shouting out orders.

"Yuki call Hatori! Tell him it's an emergency involving Kagome!

"Tohru, please get hot water and some towels.

"Help me get her in here, Kyo."

Kyo and Shigure brought Kagome into the warm house, and laid her in a spare bedroom on a futon. Shigure brought his hand up to Kagome's face. It was a good thing she was unconscious or she would be in a world of pain when Hatori arrived.

'God, Gome-chan. What happened to you?'

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

A/N: Sorry about not updating sooner. I've been extremely busy. I hope you peeps like this chapter. Thank you so much for all the reviews. I enjoy reading every single one. So, please review!

**Review Responses:**

Cat: I'm very happy that you like it…XD

**Rei-chan**: I love reading your reviews. They keep me very entertained… I look forward to them. Thanx!

Steph: Thanx for the question… However, you'll have to find out if Kagome fights back or not. Muahahaha! Thank you for the review

**Kage Otome**: Thank you for your very sweet review. I can't believe you've stuck with this story. Peace. Thank you for all of the support.

LadyAkina: Wow, you sure do love Hatori. Me too! Muahaha! Thank you for asking such great questions…I answered some… Now all you have to do is read more to get the other answers. XD

**FluffyHieiKuronue'smate92**: Aww… I'm glad you like the story. Thank you for the vote!

Married-to-Computer: XD Thanx for the vote!

**Dragon**: Sorry last chapter was so short. I hope this one makes up for it. Thanx for the vote!

I also want to thank all the ones that reviewed the last chapter, as well. I love you peeps!

Hatori: 6

Shigure: 2

Yuki: 2

Kyo: 14

Haru: 18

Aaya: 11

Akito: 1

YukixKagomexKyo: 4

So, remember to vote in your reviews! This WILL be the last chapter to vote! –Thank you!

Peace out,

Moosegirl13


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Before you read this chapter I want to thank all of those who reviewed. Giving me your support for this story means so much to me. I also want to let you peeps know that this story alone has reached over 3,000 hits! Holy scrambled eggs on toast! Also there will be a rape scene in this chapter, but I will not go into detail.

_Text _– song by SYSTEM OF A DOWN "Solider Side"

**Eight**

As human beings we are always dreaming of something better. We have all dreamed of becoming famous and to shout to the world, **_look at me! Look at what I have become! _**We dream of the day when we can fly away and never look back. To be one with the clouds where nothing can bring us down. But, I have learned that, though I can't stop dreaming, dreams are pointless if that is all we do. If all we do is dream, then how can we make those dreams become reality?

And it's just the same with abuse. If we keep everything in a tightly locked closet, all our emotions and all of the cries for help, how is anyone going to come our way and hear our pleas? If all we do is bottle everything up on the inside and go on with day like nothing has ever happened, how are people supposed to help?

**_Hush, little baby, don't you cry. _**But, although we hide, we so badly want to cry, **_look at me! Please look at me! _**

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

**Before Kagome came to Shigure's**

Kagome gasped, her hand covering her mouth to hide the silent scream. Oh God, what had she done? She brought her hand down from her mouth and quickly made her way up to the mirror that was currently in pieces on the ground. Her eyes filled with tears as she gently handled on of the larger pieces of glass. How could she be so stupid?

A whimper escaped from her mouth, unknowingly clutching the sharp object tighter in her grip. Liquid crimson trailed over her flesh, and dripped onto the tiled floor. Gazing at her hand, Kagome blinked and dropped the glass. It shattered as it met with the floor, but Kagome stood still.

_Dead men lying on the bottom of the grave  
Wondering when savior comes, is he gonna be saved  
Maybe you're a sinner into your alternate life  
Maybe you're a joker, maybe you deserve to die  
_

The door slammed and once again Kagome knew that her father had come home early that afternoon. Tearing her eyes away from the wound, Kagome dropped to her knees, and started to gather as much glass as she could before her father came and discovered her. Wincing, as the glass imbedded itself into her skin, she stood on a bare feet, and moved to the trashcan.

Her step-father's footsteps came nearer, sounding in the frightened girl's ears. The impending threat ringing loud and clear. **_Run! _**But, there was no where to run to. She was blocked, blocked in her own damned room.

_They were crying when their sons left  
God is wearing black  
He's gone so far to find no hope  
He's never coming back_

She rushed to lock the door, but as her hand reached for the switch on the knob it was too late. Her father stood before her, arms crossed, and foot tapping on the floor. His expression was bleak, and that's when Kagome started to back away.

"H-home already, father? I thought you went out with your friends…"

She clutched the towel around her tighter, wishing she got dressed after her shower sooner. Kagome gulped as her step-father gazed at her, a frown firmly placed on his mouth.

"What were you doing?" His gaze traveled over his step-daughters towel-clad body. He spotted the blood that seeped from under her feet and unto the floor, as well as her cut-up knees and hands.

_They were crying when their sons left  
All young men must go  
He's come so far to find the truth  
He's never going home_

"I had a m-mishap. I was cleaning it up when y-you decided to come home early. I s-swear." She backed away from her approaching step-father, her feet digging into the glass that still lay on the tile flooring. Blood pooled under her feet causing her to slip, and lose her balance. Kagome hit the ground with a **_thump_**, her towel coming loose in the process.

Her father looked upon her naked flesh lustfully, a sick, and cruel smile forming at his lips. He bent down, ripping the towel from his step-daughter, and held her chin tightly as his whispered words made her eyes go wide.

"Then, why were you trying to lock me out?"

_Young men standing on the top of their own graves  
Wondering when Jesus comes, are they gonna be saved  
Cruelty to the winner, bishop tells the king his lies  
Maybe you're a mourner, maybe you deserve to die_

Kagome whimpered as she struggled against his hold. 'Not again. Please, not again.' Legs thrashed and fingernails dug into the man's face, as his the girl beneath him tried to break free from his hold. He enjoyed the tears that fell from his step-daughter's face.

"Come now, Kagome. One would think that you would be used to this by now."

Kagome paused in her fruitless struggles. But suddenly, she came up with a plan. A plan to escape the monster above her. She brought her head down only to quickly lift it back up, so that her forehead contacted with her father's. Her father let her go from the shock and she quickly made her way across the glass infested bathroom floor on her hands and knees.

"Ugg," her father hissed in pain. "You stupid bitch!"

_They were crying when their sons left  
God is wearing black  
He's gone so far to find no hope  
He's never coming back_

Kagome was brought back down to the tiled floor by her hair. Her hands reached up to grasp the abused strands, hoping to relieve the burning pain. Her back, once again, contacted painfully with the ground, as her father straddled her waist.

"You'll regret that, you little slut. No one, I repeat, no one makes a mockery out of me."

"Please… don't do this! Not again! Not again!" Kagome's hands were fisted in his shirt, trying with all her might to make him stop… to push him away. She lost the battle.

_They were crying when their sons left  
All young men must go  
He's come so far to find no truth  
He's never going home_

Kagome breathed heavily, her tear stained face scrunched up in a type of pain that words cannot describe. Her heart felt heavy in her chest as she lay with the broken pieces of glass from the mirror that she had shattered some two hours ago. The voices in her head came back with a vengeance as her father zipped up his pants. She no longer felt the throbbing pain from where the glass had embedded itself into numerous parts of her body. She no longer felt the dripping of her blood as it started to dry on her skin. No, all she felt was the shattering of her already broken heart.

"I'm leaving. Get your ass up, get dress, and clean this damn place up. I don't know when I'll be back."

The sound of her step-father's footsteps as he left the house brought Kagome out of her trance. Looking around, she slowly got up from off the floor, and made her way to her bedroom.

_Welcome to the soldier side  
Where there is no one here but me  
People all grow up to die  
There is no one here but me_

Putting on her mother's tan trench coat, she made her way out the door. She didn't know where to go, but decided to go wherever her feet took her. Kagome came to a stop some thirty minutes ago, exhausted and on the verge of blacking-out. Realizing where she was, she let out a sigh of relief and knocked on Shigure's door. When the door opened, she almost wished she didn't knock.

"Hello, Kyo-san." And then, her eyes closed and she fell.

_Welcome to the soldier side  
There is no one here but me  
People on the soldier side  
There is no one here but me _

**Where we left off**

Hatori gazed at the girl that was laying before him with wide eyes. Her hands were bandaged, as well as her legs, and feet. A large, purple burse had formed on her forehead. He grimaced at the pain she would experience when she awoke. Several blankets were wrapped around her form to keep her warm, as well to give her modesty since he had to remove her clothes to treat her injuries. Hatori pushed her bangs away with his hand as he sighed, stood, and walked out of the room.

"How is Kagome-chan?"

Hatori's eyes met with Tohru's as he nodded his head to the side. "She's not so good right now, but she will survive. Why don't the three of you keep her company, while I talk with Shigure." It wasn't a question, but a command. Grudgingly, Kyo, Yuki, and Tohru made their way to Kagome's room.

Shigure's gaze locked with that of Hatori's. "What do you think happened to her?" Hatori took out another cigarette and lit it. It was a while before he answered Shigure.

"She has numerous lacerations on her body, especially her hands, feet, knees, and back. The burse on her forehead had swelled, not a whole lot mind you, but nonetheless. Her scalp had dry blood on it, so somebody pulled her hair with enough force to cause it to bleed."

"Do you think it was her step-father that did this to her?"

"I have no facts that the man did this, but there is no doubt in my mind. However, we can't simply 'go over there and beat the shit out of him' if there is no evidence that it was he who did this." Hatori blew the smoke out of his lungs and bowed his head.

Shigure sighed. He was right. God, sometimes he hated it when he was right. A mischievous smile spread across the inu's face, his eyes twinkling in barely suppressed glee. "Well, then, we'll find this 'evidence'. I'll call Aya."

Hatori smiled and nodded his head. They were going to help Gome-chan, even if it's the last thing they'll do.

**Dream Sequence**

Darkness surrounded her, suffocating her. There was nothing in this bizarre world except for the feeling of loneliness. Her mind was telling her to run, to run from whatever lurked from the shadows, to run from this dreadful feeling, but her body would not obey the simple command. Eyes wide, she stilled as if she was waiting for something. The sound of footsteps echoed through the dark abyss. She turned her head in a quick movement, searching for the owner of the sound. Frightened blue eyes were wide; the pupil's big so that she could adjust to the darkness.

"Hello?" Her whispered word was so soft that even she had trouble hearing it. The footsteps came to a stop, but it didn't do much to ease her discomfort. Her spine became stiff as once again the footsteps resumed.

"Is anyone there?"

A malicious laugh rang through the darkness. The voice sent shivers of fear down Kagome's spine. It's cruel intent was known as she tried once again to get her feet to move, however, once again they failed to obey their master's wishes.

"Who are you?"

The presence that she felt seemed much closer now… almost as if… Kagome quickly turned around. Her eyes met with blood red ones. They held malice that she had never seen before. The eyes spoke of unhidden disgust and hatred. She brought her eyes from off of HIS and stepped back. 'Oh, now my feet start to move.'

The figure smiled evilly and said only one word, "run."

Kagome turned on her heal and did just that, not knowing where she would end up.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N: Well, there's chapter eight. I'm so sorry for not updating sooner. Expect the next chapter to be out this coming up Saturday or Sunday. As for the poll… Haru won! Anyhoo, please review. I did a longer chapter this time. Thank you!


	9. Important Author's Note!

**Author's Note:** Hello, peeps. I regret to say that I will not update for a while. My family has been having major issues with my mum's health and the ever-dreadful finances (meaning I have to find someway to earn money). I will update, however, whenever I get the chance. As for the question that is constantly popping up:

Wouldn't Hatori notice that Kagome had been raped?

Well, you would just have to read the next chapter. I'll explain what he was thinking when he was healing Gome-chan. I realized too late that chapter eight was horrendous. My grammar sucked worse than usual and I left out a lot of things. Many apologies!

Once again, I'm sorry. Please don't give up on this story. I'll update whenever my busy schedule allows me to. Please keep reviewing!

Thank you for your time.

Peace out,

Moosegirl13


	10. Chapter 9

**Nine **

His eyes had widened at the sight before him. He knew what had happened to the girl who he only just recently checked up on. The bruises… they told of a forbidden secret that was meant to lock all others out; they told of deception and pain, of a fight that no one, not even the cruelest of humans, should have to endure. The ugly yellow and green splotches spread across her skin, but he refused to believe that a violation as such as that had happened. Even as his own eyes traveled over her battered form his brain was telling him no. No one would be so cruel as to **_rape_** a defenseless girl. No one. And while his mind was coming up with alibis for what may have really happened, his heart knew the truth. It knew, and it bled for her. But his brain refused to believe, and as such it tried to block what his heart was trying so desperately to tell him.

Perhaps it was the shock of seeing one of his closest friends -a friend that only just recently came back into his lonely world- in such a helpless position, and that part of him knew that he was powerless to stop her from being tortured. Against his better judgment, he passed the notion off that his friend, his ex-charge, had been brutally dishonored.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

It had been two days since she arrived at Shigure's home; two days of people pestering her nonstop; two days of lying on that God-forsaken bed, where all she could do was twiddle her thumbs in boredom, or listen to the sounds of nature outside her window. She was sick of it. She needed to get out, needed to get further away from her father, from Akito, from everyone.

But there was one who she didn't find so bothersome. He would sit quietly against the wall of the spare room she resided in. He didn't speak much, and when he did open his mouth he didn't ask if she was **_alright_** or if she **_needed _**anything. No, he talked to her about school and about the future. He had asked her what she wanted to be when she graduated. She told him that she wasn't too sure, that she wasn't going to get her hopes up, and that currently she was taking it one day at a time. He had remained silent for a while before he had told her that that was a good choice, but if she should look into a career than she should try her hand out in being an artist.

Kagome blinked, and looked towards the boy who was now asleep. His features were soft, and he looked like he didn't have a care in the world. A small smile graced her lips. Yes, Haru was really the only one she could stand to be around, him and the Mabudachi Trio. She sighed, sitting up from her laying position on the bed, Kagome sifted her gaze to the frostbitten window.

Flashback 

She hissed, the harsh morning light blinding her for a moment. Squinting her eyes, she put a hand up to her face and rubbed them. Looking around her, Kagome realized that she was not in her own room. Where was she? Panicking, she was about to sit up when a hand pressed gently down on her shoulder. Kagome looked up at the person who was standing next to the bed.

"Haru-san? Where am I? Why are you here?"

"Sensei and the others found you on the doorstep. You were wounded… Did someone do something to you, Kagome-san?"

His voice was warm and caring, yet it held seriousness in it that caused Kagome to shiver. He looked down at her, expecting an answer.

Kagome began to panic. Did they find out? Was she safe? If they did know what had really happened to her, would they treat her any differently? Would they pity her for what happened, or would they turn their backs on her?

"W-what do you mean?"

She was so ashamed. Ashamed at herself, and how easily she had fallen again; She was ashamed at her body's reaction, at its strength; and she was ashamed at how weak she had become, that she had left her guard down.

Haru sat on the bed, looking at the blank wall in front on him. His eyes traveled towards the window, and then back at her. Kagome sucked in her breath and looked away, closing her eyes.

"When you came, they said it looked like you had been beaten. Hatori had checked you over. Besides the gashes and bruises on your body, he said you were fine."

Kagome looked back at him, her eyes glossy with unshed tears.

"Does Akito know of my stay here? Did any of you tell him?"

"No, not yet. However, Akito will have to be informed eventually. It's only right. We can not keep secrets from him no matter how badly we wish it."

Kagome nodded her head. She knew it was selfish of her to want them to go behind the head of the family so that she would be safe. Clenching her fists tightly, she mouthed a 'sorry' that went by unnoticed.

"I know something else happened to you, Kagome-san. It's evident in your eyes. What else happened to you?"

Kagome froze. Her heartbeat quickened as she grasped her head with her hands, trying to keep everything at bay. Salty tears trailed down her cheeks, landing on the sheets. If they didn't already find out, she wasn't about to tell them. Not that she didn't want to tell them, God only knew how bad she wanted to be free, it was just that she was too afraid. She was too afraid of everyone's reaction, of what they would do if they found out. She knew she wouldn't be able to handle it, she knew she couldn't.

Sifting to her side where she was facing the wall, Kagome let out a small noise.

"I-I don't want to talk about it."

Haru sighed as he walked towards the nearby wall, and sat down.

"I'll be here when you want to talk."

End Flashback 

There was something about Haru, though, that attracted Kagome. Maybe it was because they both put on a façade to hide their real selves, their real emotions, from others. Whatever the reason, since Harus frequent visits she felt oddly attached to him. But, did he feel the same way?

Gazing at his peaceful expression one more time, Kagome laid back down and closed her eyes.

YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY

A/N: So sorry, peeps. I've been very busy looking for a job and doing my stupid schoolwork. I filled out so many damn applications that I feel like my fingers are going to fall off. Hopefully all goes well. Thanks so much for all the reviews.

Review Response:

LadyAkina Thanx for the great questions… I hope I answered some. As for the rest you'll have to keep reading. Thanks for the review.

**Heaven's Heart Broken Angel**lol. Now as for your question: yes, she will eventually. Thank you so much for the nice comments and for sticking with the story!

Spirel: lol. So do I… And they will…. eventually. Thanks for the review, too

**Steph: **You're very welcomed. It will be more graphic in later chapters.

Kage Otome Yeah, I feel the same way about it. Well, thanks for the awesome questions and thanx for reading. Believe it or not, millions of **_people _**are rapped and molested each day all over the world! Sad, but true. Thanx again.

**Tidus: **Happy? LOL. Thank you for reading

Hoku-chan: aww… thanx. Well, I'm not about to delete this… but if there is ever long periods of time where I don't update, you'll know why. Lol.

**DevilAngel620**It makes me smile that even though last chapter sucked, you still liked it.

LuzdeVidaThanks for the support. It means a lot. I hope you enjoyed this chapter

**M.J.: **I'm alright, but I'm not sure about the rest of my family. They need all the help they can get. Lol. Just kidding. Thanx for the review!

I just want to thank everyone who had not only read this story, but also reviewed! Thanks so much guys! I really enjoy reading everyone's review and you all have so many nice things to say! It warms my heart that all of you take the time to write a comment down (even if it's three words). I greatly appreciate it, and so does my ego (hehe…what? Like you peeps don't have egos) Anyhoo, I love you all! I also have a new story out. It's called Apocalypse:Blue. I would be more than happy if you peeps check it out. Thanks a ton!

Peace out,

Moosegirl13


	11. Chapter 10

**Ten **

I remember back when my mother was still alive; before she ever met HIM. I remember the good old times of when we were the best of friends, and all we needed to get through the day was each other. When I would fall and scrap my knee she was there in an instant, picking me up and kissing the pain away. Her lullabies were made for me, only to me, as she tucked me under the safety of my blankets. But then, HE came. He was my mother's new boyfriend. And by the constant smile that always formed on her lips, I knew she was happy.

Time went by, but it felt like an eternity. As the days, hours, minutes, passed, my mother and I began to grow apart. But I was happy. I was happy because she was happy. She deserved to be happy. So, I put on a smile for mama and did my best to cope with it. Then one night it happened.

Mother was gone that night, working late and unable to make it home before it got dark. Mother's boyfriend was my caretaker that night, that dark and dreary night, when I lost my mother, my best friend, for the first time.

I was too scared to move, to even breathe. When HE touched me with his cold, calloused fingers I froze. _Was this how a daddy shows how much he loves his daughter? _I remember thinking. And though this man, this **_monster_**, was not my father, at the time, before my life became someone else's, I did wish he would be. My biggest dream was to be **_daddy's little girl_**. Perhaps my wish, my simple wish of having a real family, is where I went wrong. Wishing is for fools.

His touches became more aggressive, his kisses more bruising. And all I could do was cry. That was the first time I ever saw myself as a weak little girl. That was when I realized that God didn't exist. If God was real, why didn't he help? Why did I feel so alone in that room, even as that **_man_** rolled on top of me?

I heard the door open, and then shut. The rooms dim light landed on mama, her face scrunched up in confusion. I remember closing my eyes as tightly as I could. I COULDN'T look at her! I couldn't look upon the face of my own mother.

My shirt was hiked up, my skin exposed. The jeans that my mother bought me just two days before were down to my knees, my cartoon panties showing in the faint light. I could feel mothers piercing stare on her boyfriend, even as my eyes remained shut.

"What were you doing to my daughter?"

Her boyfriend sat back on his haunches, his clothes still intact.

"She wouldn't go to bed when I asked her to. She wouldn't even obey me. I tried to spank her", as I opened my eyes, I saw his gaze sifting from my mother towards me, "but she fought me."

Mother blinked and tilted her head in my direction. Her eyes became cloudy. "Is this true, Kagome?"

I stayed silent. I didn't answer her nor look at her boyfriend. My silence was another mistake. A part of me already knew who she was going to believe. **_She was happy_**. She wanted to remain happy. She didn't want to know the truth; she didn't want to believe in the truth.

Mother turned her head, breaking the thin thread that had previously bounded us together. My mother was gone.

Small tears welled up in my eyes, and flowed down my already tear-stained face. I didn't have a voice. I didn't have the courage, the strength, to say that it was all a lie. My eyelids closed, as I slowly breathed in and out.

"Kagome… Go to your room, Kagome. Don't come out until I tell you otherwise."

That night was when my mother, my sweet, loving, happy mother, became something less of a hero in my eyes.

YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY

Shigure blew out a breath of air. He scratched at his head lightly out of nervousness, while his other hand was placed at his hip. Scanning the room, he made his way over to Aya.

"I just talked with Akito over the phone…"

Aya brought his gaze from the table in front of him to the young woman sitting across the room, her back leaning against the wall.

"And… What did he say?"

Shigure grasped his tea cup in his hand, bringing it up to his lips. His gaze, too, landed on the young woman. "He wishes to visit tonight. He knows that you're here, Gome-chan."

Kagome tensed, her back going ridged against the wall she was leaning on. Sapphire blue locked with those of dark brown orbs and light green ones. "Is he visiting because of me? Should I go home now?"

"I'm not certain as to why he wants to visit, Gome-chan. Perhaps he wants to see Tohru again…"

Kagome's eyes hardened. Her fists clenched at her sides, as her head dropped a bit, her bangs covering her eyes. What Shigure said was a lie. If Akito knew that she was here he wouldn't come to see Tohru.

"Kagome, was there something else that happened to you last week?"

Kagome brought her head up and looked into Aya's worried eyes. "Why would you say that?" her hands slowly unclenching, "I'd tell you if there was something else that happened."

God, she was always a horrible liar. Slowly standing from her sitting position, Kagome walked closer to her two friends. The look on their faces proved that they knew she was lying.

"Gome-chan…"

"Just forget about it! I can handle **_my _**life on my own. I don't need help from **_you_** or anybody else! I-I don't deserve help!"

Ayame and Shigure blinked owlishly at their young friend's outburst. A part of them felt like they were being stabbed in the back with a dull blade. But then, another part of them was flashing warning signals. How could she believe that she didn't deserve any help?

"Look," she began in a softer voice, "I am not who I used to be. People change over time, whether by choice or not."

"Kagome, just tell us what else happened. Please… all we want is to help you," Shigure begged. His eyes filled with tears. He leaned over the table, his hands in front of him.

"Please… _please _don't make me to tell you! _Please_."

Neither man knew what to do, as they watched Kagome collapsed next to them on the floor, crying hysterically. Ayame's reached his hand out, and placed it lightly on Kagome's shuddering shoulder. "Its okay, Kagome. It'll be all right. You don't have to tell us yet. You can tell us when you're ready."

Kagome's sobs began to weaken, as she coughed slightly and sniffled. Then suddenly, the room's door slid open with such force that it almost broke the wooden frame. There he stood. His cruel smile creeping up on his face, as he looked straight at Kagome. Ignoring the other two people in the room, he stepped in, closing the nearly broken door behind him.

"Hello, step-sister."

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Hey, peeps! Sorry for not updating in such a long time. Please forgive me. I know that this chapter was really short, but I've been very busy. Thanks for all those who reviewed last chapter. I was actually kind of disappointed on how few reviews I got. Oh well. Maybe I'll get more for this chapter. The more reviews I get the faster I'll update.Thanks again, peeps!


	12. Chapter 11

**Eleven**

Something lurks in the shadows of my mind; something that both draw me near and terrifies me at the same time. It's a **_monster _**wearing a cloak of the color of a raven's wing. Its face is always hidden; its eyes are never seen. It calls to me. And the words that it always speaks make my bones turn to liquid fire.

"I can see you…"

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Kagome's startled gasp echoed off the walls in the room, as she gazed both hatefully and fearfully at her older step-brother. Akito's smirk was not one full of love and compassion, but one full of malice and disgust. He walked closer to her, like a predator stalking his prey, and in all essence he was.

"It's rude not to say hello back, Gome-chan. Hasn't father taught you nothing?"

Kagome shuddered at Akito's overly sweet voice. She fought hard to stay her ground, to look him in the eye and not divert her attention somewhere else. The other two occupants in the room, Aya and Shigure, were currently being ignored; the emotional breakdown that Kagome had just a few minutes ago had been forgotten. Kagome swallowed the lump in her throat. She wasn't going to let Akito see how terrified she actually was of him. She wasn't going to let him have the same**_ pleasure_** that their father had gained over, and over again.

"You have no right to call me that! And you have no right to say my name with such informality. As far as I am concerned, we are strangers."

Akito's smirk dropped, as he bent down in front of his step-sister, caressing her cheek in the palm of his hand. And though his face still showed abhorrence and disgust, his eyes glazed over with a hidden lust.

"Strangers? I wouldn't say we were strangers, Kagome." He moved his palm from off her face, and placed it on her thigh. "We are family." His hand went up higher, pushing the knee-length skirt Tohru had lent her up as it went, "though, we are not related by blood…"

The smallest of whimpers escaped from Kagome's mouth. Her eyes screwed shut, as she fought from crying out loud. Shigure and Ayame quickly stood up, hopping to put a stop to the scene that they were witnessing.

"Akito! Akito, stop this!"

Akito's hand stopped its travel to he step-sisters inner thigh. He looked over his shoulder to see Shigure moving to stop him, while Aya stood there with wide, unbelieving eyes. He brought his hand back to his side, as he stood up, and turned to glare at two of his family members. How dare them!

"Go. Get out. I wish to talk with Kagome in private. We have… certain matters to discuss."

When neither man obeyed, Akito's temper got the best of him. He grabbed the nearest object he could find, the coffee pot that was currently full with hot tea, and threw it at them. The china broke, the tea draining out of it and onto the floor.

"I said GO! Leave us!"

Aya and Shigure turned their gaze to Kagome before they shuffled out of the room, leaving Kagome alone with Akito. Kagome bowed her head, and tried to keep the sound of her sniffles unnoticeable. Akito turned back toward Kagome, and took a hold of her chin so that she would look at him.

"Father is looking for you. Do you honestly think that you can hide out here? Do you think that I won't send you back?"

His smirk came back, a devious twinkle in his eyes. Again his hand moved, but this time it stayed on her face. Kagome shuddered. Her step-brother's touches, though seemingly innocent to others, felt like her step-father's. Akito's eyes looked liked her step-father's.

His hand came to her neck, touching it lightly before he grasped it tightly. Kagome's mouth opened as she struggled to breathe, even as Akito pushed her back down so that she was lying on the floor. Her blunt nails clawed at Akito's face, his arms, his hands, but nothing seemed to help her break free from his hold.

"Tell me, **_Gome-chan_**, why are you fathers favorite? Is it that you're his plaything? His **_toy_**? Do the others know who you really are? Do you think that they'll give you comfort and pity when they find out? There is no use hiding at this house, or at any of the Sohma's for that matter. No one will accept you. They will all turn away from you once they realize what kind of secrets you hold deep in your heart."

Kagome's legs kicked uselessly in the air, as Akito applied more pressure to her neck. Her mouth began to form words, but no sound would come out, at least anything but a chocking noise. The whites in her eyes were quickly turning red from the lack of oxygen. Finally, she managed to gasp out a sentence.

"Iie… No pity. I-I don't want pity…"

Akito's eyes hardened. He loosened his hold on his step-sister's neck so that he could understand her better.

"No pity, huh? What do you want? Love? Is that it, my dear **_imouto_**?"

Kagome said nothing, as she laid there gasping for breath when Akito took his hand away from her neck. Her eyes closed a bit, exhausted from the struggle. When she opened them again, gone was the world of dark haze and blurry figures.

"Why do you hate me so much?" Her voice was soft in Akito's ears. He looked at her, anger building deep inside of him. A sneer formed on his lips, as he brought his hand to smooth out her hair. He hesitated a bit before answering.

"You were born to be hated."

With that said, Akito stood up, and calmly exited the room. Behind him, he left his step-sister near tears. Not once did he look back.

"_**Pathetic." **_

After claming down some, Kagome, too, stood, and started picking up the mess that she and Akito made. The door opened again, startling her. In the doorway wasn't Akito, but the one person she was beginning to have feelings for. He looked shaken up, as he staggered into the room, and bent down in front of her.

"Kagome-Chan… I heard…"

His words were cut off, as Kagome threw herself into his arms. He stiffened for a second before he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Kagome-Chan, you're shaking. What did Akito say to you? What did he do?"

Kagome buried her face in Haru's shirt, refusing to look him in the eye. She clung to him, and he didn't think she would ever let him go.

"Please, please just hold me like this. Just for a little longer. Just…"

And Haru did. He held her, and silently prayed for answers. But the answers didn't come, at least not at that instant. His arms tightened around her, bringing her closer.

Outside the room, Shigure and Aya stood with worry etched in their faces. How could things go so wrong to someone who lease deserved it?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Yes, I know. Short chapter. I'm so sorry that I didn't update sooner! On Saturday I was rushed to the emergency room. I had a huge ear infection, and the medication my doctor gave me I was allergic to. I couldn't hear, I broke out in hives, and I could barely breathe. My temperature rose to 104… But since I'm feeling a bit better, and I'm on Spring Break I'll update every 3 days depending on how many reviews I get. Thanks to everyone who reviewed last chapter! I love you, peeps!

Special thanks to:

ancient-relic

**XxXxFire-IceMikoxXxX**

Nymphetamine-Girl16

**Tidus**

Row

**Kage Otome**

Kurai Oujou . Dark Death

**Kasur**

LadyAkina

**Steph**

Please review, peeps! It will make me feel better. Thanks again!


	13. Chapter 12

**Twelve **

Would it be so terrible to forget? To forget everything bad that ever happened to you? To forget the pain and tears, of the unwanted memories that refuse to remain buried. If we could forget… would that make everything better? Perhaps. But to forget the troubles life has dealt us, would mean we would forget how to live. Nothing in life is easy, nor is it full of happiness. Each of us face hardships, some more tragic and horrid than others, but from those tragedies where life seems unbelievably cruel, we learn to walk.

YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY

She fiddled with the buttons of her school uniform, well, Kyo's school uniform. When she had awoken from a deep, but restless sleep, she decided that enough was enough. She _needed_ to go to school, even if it was just to distract her. Opening the door, she stood there for a moment letting the chilly breeze wash over her. Her head titled back, as a shiver ran up her body. However, the sounds of people awakening from their own slumber quickly broke her from her small trance. Glancing toward the stairs, her eyes squinted in barely suppressed annoyance. Would she have to wait for them? Most likely. Did she want to? No. And while it seemed considerate and polite to do so, all she wished was to be alone. But then, nothing ever goes her way. She looked back outside, sighing, before she closed the door in front of her.

"Damn it! Where in hell is my other uniform!"

Obviously Kyo was awake. Kagome looked down at the uniform she was wearing, and for a brief moment she felt bad for borrowing it without asking. Should she return it to him? Nah. What would she wear if she did that? 'Besides, if he needs the uniform so bad than he can wear the one he wore yesterday. Or if he wants, he can wear one of Tohru's…' Kagome shook her head, chuckling a bit as Kyo in a fuku came to her mind. That was something she would rather _not_ see.

"Ah, so you are awake…. And you're going to school?"

Kagome's head snapped up, as she brought her gaze to Shigure's. At that moment, she didn't really want anything to do with him… him or Aya. Shigure walked quietly into the room where she was, and sat down beside her. He ignored her penetrating glare that was aimed at his head, and smiled sadly, but comfortingly at her. When she moved away from him, his eyes darkened in remorse and apology. However, Kagome didn't look at him. If she did, she would forgive. She didn't want to forgive… not right now. Not after he, they, abandoned her in the room with Akito.

"Gome-Chan… Please look at me, Gome. Gomen nasai."

Kagome huffed, and crossed her arms over her chest. She refused to except his apology so easily. She refused to tell him that it was all right, that she would forgive him. But as her outer appearance spoke of disregard, inside she was crying. Though she felt the need to get back at him, felt the need to make him suffer, how could she be so cruel? Too many times has she experienced the same treatment. Too many times she had been sorry for something that she couldn't prevent, and everybody turned their back. Was she becoming like **_them_**; those people who turned away others for their own selfish purposes? Was she a **_monster_**? Maybe.

The two quickly stood when they realized that the other three people who lived in the house were coming down stairs. Tohru's gaze promptly landed on Kagome. A smile formed on Tohru's lips as she took in Kagome's uniform, and rushed by her side.

"Oh, you're going to school? I'm so happy! You've missed so much, and everyone has been worried about you!"

"Huh?"

"Yes. Uo-Chan and Hana-Chan. Even other class members. They'll be so happy!"

Confused, Kagome decided to not even ask. She looked at Tohru's smiling face, and for a second Kagome's heart thumped hard in her chest. A warm feeling that she couldn't describe crashed like waves over her body. It tingled for a bit, before disappearing as fast as it came. 'What the?'

"You!"

"Hello to you, too, Kyo."

"Don't give me that, you stupid girl! You stole my uniform!"

Kagome's eyes hardened.

"How very observant of you, Kitty. Do you want a cookie, or would you prefer… fish?"

"Why you little…"

Sensing an impending fight, Tohru stepped in between the two. She hated it when her friends got into fights, and judging by the looks Shigure and Yuki were giving the two, mainly Kyo, she realized that it should stop before it got out of hand. Putting her hands to her sides in a peaceful manner, Tohru's worried eyes pleaded for them to quit.

Kagome blew out a breath of air at the sight of Tohru's distress, and started making her way toward the front door. Her school things were still at home, so she didn't bother picking anything up as she went. What she would do if she had her sketch book right now. Opening the doors again, this time she stepped out into the snow. She knew that if they wanted to, Tohru, Yuki, and Kyo could catch up to her. Silently, though, she hoped they wouldn't.

As her feet took her further from Shigure's and closer to school, Kagome spotted the blond Sohma boy who she met earlier. He was standing alone on the sidewalk, looking a bit too happy. But then again, the boy _always_ had a smile.

"Momiji, right? What are you doing out here by yourself?"

Momiji turned to get a better look at the person who was talking to him. He beamed when he remembered her from when she last went to school. "Oh, yeah. Hey. I'm just waiting for someone. We usually walk to school together. Mmm… I know! You can wait with me. Okay? Can you?"

Kagome shrugged her shoulders, putting her hands in her pant pockets. "I guess, kid."

They stood in awkward silence, neither one knowing what to say to the other. Finally, Momiji decided to break it.

"Along time ago, I heard this one story. It made me think about the kind of people there are today. So many of us complain…"

Kagome fidgeted a bit, wondering where in the world he was going with this. But as he continued, she too began to think.

"Once upon a time, a heavy wagon was being dragged along a country lane by a team of oxen." Momiji paused to make sure Kagome was paying attention. When he saw that she was, he continued. "The oxen struggled and struggled with their load, and not once did they complain. But the wheels of the wagon did. They groaned and creaked. They hated the work, and could think nothing else besides the pain of the load. Finally, it got to the point where the oxen couldn't take any more of their complaints. "Hello there!" yelled an ox, "We bear all the labor, and we, not you, ought to cry out." The wheels didn't stop complaining, though, and the oxen didn't say anything else."

Momiji looked back up at Kagome to see what she thought of the fable. Her eyes held a thoughtful look to them, as she seemingly stared ahead at nothing. He put a hand on her shoulder, patting it lightly. A small laugh erupted from his throat before it died down, his eyes becoming serious.

Kagome looked down at him questionably. Where was he going with this? Why suddenly so serious?

And in wisdom beyond what Kagome hadn't even imagined he possessed, he spoke again.

"Those who suffer most cry out the least. We're there for you, Kagome-Chan. Don't be afraid to cry out."

Against her will, tears welled up in Kagome's eyes. Dropping to her knees, not caring if they got scrapped by the cement, she hugged the little rabbit. Her arms brought him closer to her, giving her comfort.

"Thank you."

"Ahem…. Kagome-Chan?"

Kagome gasped, and quickly stood up.

"Haru? What are you doing here?"

Haru looked at a smiling Momiji, and then back at Kagome. "I live here. You're going back to school?"

Kagome looked a little shocked, but then smiled a little.

"Hai".

'Maybe today won't be so bad after all'.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

So sorry for my delay. Please review! And thanks to everyone who reviewed last chapter. They all made me feel special.


	14. Chapter 13

**Thirteen**

Each and every person on this earth wants something that they can't have. It is human nature to be selfish, to lust after impeccable objects of wealth; and yet, we often forget the most important thing of all. Love. So many times people get lost on their path of **_being the best,_** that they by-pass everyone who is in front of them. And when someone starts passing by more and more people, they lose sight of everything and everyone… all except for their goal. Love has become an expectation that has easily been taken for granted. What is the meaning of love? Could you define it without looking in the dictionary? The sad part is that most of us can't. And though we hear the word enough, we all think too little of it. The word _love_ has become just that, a word. One simple, little word that is used everyday, yet the definition is beginning to disappear.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Letting out an angry sigh, he brought the beer bottle away from his lips. Glazed eyes scanned warily across the room, searching for anything that may have been out of place. His mind could barely make out the blurry images of his living quarters before he sat down heavily on the worn-out sofa. He placed the empty bottle on the table next to him, its amber colored liquid running down the side of it. The man placed two of his fingers at the bridge of his nose, breathed heavily, and leaned back. It had been nearly one fucking month since he had last seen her.

_When he came home that afternoon he had went directly for the bathroom that he had left her in. Her blood still coated the tile, the glass shards still strewn about the place. At that moment, he knew that she had run. He had walked out of the bathroom, not bothering to clean the mess up, and barged into his step-daughter's bedroom. Anxiety built up in him; a wave a pure fear and frustration slammed against his shoulders. What had the bitch done? Had she finally grown enough mental strength to seek aid from the cops?_

_No, he reminded himself. No, she was far too scared and scarred to do that. Her feeble mind wouldn't allow it. She would go somewhere where it wouldn't bring up memories… where she wouldn't have to say anything, and pretend that everything was okay. But where would she go? Surely she wasn't brave enough to handle the street alone. Had someone picked her up? Did she go to a friend's house that she met at school? He scuffed at the idea. A friend's house, ha! She was far too aloof to make friends… too aloof and too **dirty**. However when his thoughts took a different route, the anxiety that began to slowly disappear reared its ugly head. _

_When he left her in the bathroom, on that cold tile flooring, it was obvious that she had been beaten. Even if she did take the time to wash the blood off of her, she had begun to form significant bruising. Questions popped into his mind, questions that made his fingers twitch in nervousness. What if someone had asked what was wrong? What if she told that someone the truth… how her heartless step-father did things to her that shouldn't happen to any person? This time, he couldn't stop it. He couldn't stop the worry of being caught or the questions his mind haunted him with. _

_It wasn't until roughly two weeks later that he got a call from his son. His son explained that the **runaway whore** was staying at their relative's house. To say that he was pissed was an understatement. His bastard of a son had only now just decided to call him and tell him of the whereabouts of his fuckin' step-daughter! He had been chewing on his nails all this time… worrying for not her sake, but for his own… and the dumbass thought it was perfect time to tell him now? When he demanded that she be returned, Akito simply laughed and hanged up. _

And as he sat there on the couch, all he saw was Kagome's frowning face as she pointed an accusing finger at him. His ears burned red, his malicious temper taking hold of his drunken mind. Reaching over to the table, he grasped the beer bottle tightly in his hand. Picking it up, he swung his arm and let it go, shattering it in three-hundred thousand pieces against the closest wall. He watched with some kind of morbid fascination as the last remnants of beer streamed down the wall and onto the carpet, staining it with its amber color and foul odor.

He would get her back soon, that of which he was sure of.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Kagome clenched her fists angrily. How could anyone do something so idiotic… so purposely hurtful… just to gain the attention of others? Her mind was going a mile-a-minute trying to think of anyone who would do such a thing. And as she gazed at the words written in lipstick on the bathroom wall, one particular group of girls came to mind. But was it her place to do something about it? Was Tohru enough of a friend to stick up for her? Well, that was a stupid question. Though Tohru and Kagome weren't all that close, she still felt a connection with the hazel-eyed girl. What would the staff do if they were told about this? Give them a one-day detention and let it go? No, Kagome knew the group of girls would just do something like this again… possibly worse. People like them only cared for themselves. A detention wouldn't stop them from vandalizing property, nor hurting others they thought were rivals. Kagome made up her mind to have a little **_chat _**with these girls; however, a part of Kagome wished to remain invisible. If she was invisible, nothing could hurt her. She would be safe from taunts and stares. Nobody would care to know her, at least the ones who already didn't. It would be her little haven from the outside world.

No badly how much she wanted to remain unseen; she knew it would be pointless. So, she decided if she couldn't stay hidden, then she do the opposite. She would continue with the façade she had on her first day at the retched school, and pray everyone would believe it.

She glanced into the mirror that hung off one of the walls. She schooled her features into a mask of anything but hurt and shame; and she made herself believe that her own façade was real. Kagome brought her gaze back to the writings.

**Tohru Honda is a man stealer. Beware or she'll steal yours, too!**

Kagome turned around, looking for paper towels to wipe the cruel words away. When she found none, she sighed, and stuck her long sleeve in sink, turning it on. When it was wet enough to her satisfaction, she brought the sleeve to the lipstick-covered walls. The task took a hideous amount of time, more than Kagome cared to spend in a bathroom, but it no longer showed the message. Unfortunately for her, she was still barrowing Kyo's uniforms.

"Ah," she whispered quietly to herself, "he'll get over it."

Taking one last look at the now clean walls of the bathroom, she turned and exited.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The girl's body slammed heavily against the lockers. Her friends tried desperately to get the heated girl off her… but to no avail.

"What did I say earlier on the subject of talking about people behind their backs!"

Kagome was enraged! Coming back from the bathroom, she did not expect the a group of girls, the same ones she suspected of doing the crime against Tohru, to openly brag about doing it! Without thinking, Kagome charged at the closest girl, slamming her into the nearby locker.

"Huh! Answer me!"

At first, the girl remained quiet, but at a harsh shake, she found the courage to talk.

"Think about what you just said, freak! We didn't talk about her behind her back!"

Kagome's mouth turned to a sneer.

"Writing gossip on bathroom walls leads to talk, you bitch! What, don't tell me you didn't think of that?" Kagome looked from the girl in her grasp to her friends who were still pulling her arms. "It's people like you …" She didn't finish.

"**_People like you_**," the girl in Kagome's grasp mocked. "What are we, then? Too scared to finish your sentence? Huh, what are we!"

Kagome unclenched her fists from the girl's shirt, backing away slowly. She turned her face to the others again… watching how their lips formed smug smiles. Her eyes narrowed at those smiles; they reminded her so much of **_him_**.

"You're just like Hanajima. You show your power, your strength, but you're too afraid to use it. Or what about the white-haired boy…with his freakish personality problems? I swear, he needs to be sent…"

The girl didn't get to finish her sentence as she was found pushed up against the locker once more. Her frightened eyes met with a fist just inches from her face. Her friends stared in shock and horror. But, as they all gazed at the fist, they realized that it wasn't moving any closer to its target.

Memories came flooding back in Kagome's mind, the ones she hoped to evade if she went back to school. Drunken eyes stared at her in her mind's eye. A cruel smirk spread itself on thin lips… forming the words she knew but could not make out. Suddenly, a vision of her younger self appeared. The young Kagome dropped to the ground like a rag doll… seemingly lifeless, if it were not for the rise and fall of her chest. Above her stood her step-father, his hand still raised in the air from when he hit her. Kagome's vision began to get fuzzy just as she was pulled out of memory lane. She looked at her fist that was stretched out towards the helpless girl, shocked by her own actions. Taking her fist away, she turned and ran down the hallway with hot tears running down her cheeks.

She wasn't like him! She wasn't at all like her damned step-father…

So caught up in her thoughts and trying to tell herself that what she almost did had nothing to do with her step-father, she failed to notice a certain white/black-haired boy in her path. Smacking hard into his chest, she began to fall, but was quickly caught.

"Kagome? What are you doing out of class?" Haru took notice of the tear streaks staining her face and the hysteria that clouded over her blue eyes. "What's wrong, Kagome? What happened?"

"Leave me alone. I'm fine." Kagome pushed away from Haru's warm embrace, walking past him. Hurt by her actions, he quickly caught her arm with his hand, making her stop.

"Bullshit! Tell me what's wrong!" When she didn't, Haru walked in front of her and looked her in the eyes. "Tell me!" he demanded again. Kagome looked surprised at Haru's angry words, barely believing that this Haru was the same quiet and usually timid one from before.

"It's nothing. Now, leave me alone… please," her voice seemed fragile now. "I just want to be left alone for a while." It was a whispered plea… one that Haru was not about to grant.

He cupped her cheek lightly in his hand and threading his fingers in Kagome's hair with the other. "Haru?" Before Kagome had time to say anything else, warm, soft lips covered her own.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

A/N: GASP! I'm not dead. That's a relief, eh? Um… well, I tried to put a little fluffy moment in here (since there are so few… ). I'm so sorry it took me nearly five freakin' months to write this! I had three funerals to go to, lots of problems at home, a baby-shower for my cousin (which I feel asleep to), and a lot of other problems (plus, I was on the lazy side). Honestly, I don't know when I can update again, but it won't be that long of a wait like it was for this chapter. Please, please review! I made this chapter longer for you guys…. So I would love you forever if I got reviews for it… like more than 10… but whatever. Thanks for sticking with this story!

Special thanks to all those who took the time to leave me a review!

**On fanfiction **

ForbiddenKitsuneNinKagome Lady of Darkness, SerenitySama, mishizzletranHopelessly Hopefullx0SilverFeathersx0, animegurl1742, sleepingdemon, Sesshomaru Hiei and Kurama ..., Tidus, Konoha's sexy flower, Steph, kiki myouHeaven's Heart Broken AngelLadyAkinaHieiLover177Shinagami Darkness05ancient-relicKage Otome

**On mediaminer**

haired demon, DemonessOkita28, raven( aka Guardianovthe3rdgate), little mouse1not like the movies, gothic fuzzies, ShadowStar09 and anyone I missed! 

As for DemonessOkita28's question: Akito is a dude in this fic… Uh, he's a dude in the anime and girl in the manga… go figure, ne? lol. It confuzzled me at first, too! Hell, it still confuzzles me.

And thanks damazka for the questions and support.

I LOVE YOU ALL!

moosegirl13


End file.
